footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Kalik
| cityofbirth = St Leonards | countryofbirth = Australia | height = | position = Central midfielder | nationality = Australia | currentclub = HNK Hajduk Split | clubnumber = 23 | youthyears = 2010–2011 2012 2012–2013 | youthclubs = Manly United NSWIS AIS | years = 2013 2014–2016 2016– 2016– 2017–2018 2018 | clubs = AIS Hajduk Split Hajduk Split II → (loan) → Rudeš (loan) | caps(goals) = 14 (5) 13 (0) 4 (0) 16 (0) | nationalyears = 2013– | nationalteam = Australia U20 | nationalcaps(goals) = }} Anthony Kalik (born 5 November 1997) is an Australian professional footballer who plays as a midfielder for Hajduk Split. Born in Sydney, Kalik played youth football at the Australian Institute of Sport before making his professional debut for Central Coast Mariners. In 2016, he moved to Croatian side Hajduk Split. Kalik has represented Australia at under-20 level. Early life Kalik is of Croatian origin. Both of his parents came to Australia from the island of Korčula, his father Denis, a former football player for BŠK Zmaj, coming from Blato and his mother Francis coming from Vela Luka. Club career Central Coast Mariners In 2013, Kalik signed a three-year deal with Central Coast Mariners, making him the youngest professional footballer in Australia. He made his competitive debut for the club in a win over Palm Beach in the 2014 FFA Cup, coming on for Glen Trifiro with ten minutes remaining. Kalik made his A-League debut in a victory over Adelaide United in February 2015. Hajduk Split On 1 February 2016 the Mariners announced that Kalik had been loaned to Hajduk Split until at least June 2016. He was recommended to the club by fellow Australian and former Hajduk player Josip Skoko. He made his first team debut for the club in the controversial 2–1 away loss to NK Lokomotiva, coming in at half-time for Manuel Arteaga. He managed to get 11 caps for Hajduk that season and make it into the first lineup as well. On 28 May 2016, Hajduk Split bought him for 32,000 euros. For Hajduk, it was the first time since 2012 that they paid a transfer fee for a player. Loan to Sydney FC Kalik returned to Australia in September 2017 on loan, to play for Sydney FC in the 2017–18 season. At the end of the season he returned to Hajduk Split. Loan to NK Rudeš In July 2018 he joined Croatian Prva HNL club NK Rudeš on loan alongside with Frane Vojković. He had 16 appearances during first part of the season, which NK Rudeš concluded as the last team in the league. During winter break he returned to HNK Hajduk Split. International career Kalik was selected for the Australia U-20 squad for 2014 AFC U-19 Championship qualification in October 2013. He made his debut in a win over Chinese Taipei. Career statistics Honours Club Hajduk II * Croatian Third Football League South: 2016–17 Sydney FC * A-League Premiership: 2017–18 * FFA Cup: 2017 Records Youngest Central Coast Mariners player: 16 years, 347 days External links *Anthony Kalik at Soccerway Category:Players Category:1997 births Category:Living people Category:Midfielders Category:Australian players Category:Australia under-20 international players Category:National Premier Leagues players Category:Central Coast Mariners FC players Category:HNK Hajduk Split players Category:Sydney FC players Category:Croatian First Football League players Category:Croatian Third Football League players